cumpleaños
by HiMKoO-cHaN
Summary: es el cumpleaños de fate y nadie se acordo ella se encuentra triste y va a la casa de nanoha y ... que pasara pasen y lean review pliss


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cumpleaños **

**Por: HiMKo-cHaN**

**Capitulo único **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ella se encontraba nerviosa ya era medio día su madre lindy-san se encontraba trabajando, su hermano chrono-kun tenia unos trabajos de la universidad que terminar, de sus amigas no sabia nada desde el día anterior. Y ahí se encontraba sola en su casa en su ¡CUMPLEAÑOS! Era lo peor que te podía pasar ya decepcionada decidió ir a su habitación un rato cundo se iva a recostar en su cama su celular empieza a sonar era una llamada de nanoha "tal vez estuvo atareada en la cafetería de sus padres y no me pudo felicitar temprano" pensó y rápidamente contesto

"hola nanoha"

"hola fate-chan por qué tan feliz esta mañana"

"sabes que día es hoy"

"mmm-voltea a ver su calendario- es 09 de mayo"

"aja y que mas"

"¿que mas? Fate de que me hablas yo te llame para ver si ya te venias a hacer la tarea de equipo arisa-chan está harta Suzuka-chan ya tiene rato aquí y hasta hayate-chan ya está aquí y tu no fate ¿se te pegaron las sabanas?"

"no nanoha en unos minutos estaré haya nos vemos" en con un clic cuelga el teléfono tenía ganas de llorar no quería salir de su casa ese era el colmo ¡su mejor amiga y amor secreto se había olvidado de su cumpleaños! Decidió irse a cambiar pues no llegaría con pijama a donde sus amigas.

**04:00 pm residencia takamashi.**

**Pov nanoha**

"hayate-chan, dice que ya viene para acá"

"claro nanoha, ¡todos busquen donde esconderse la cumpleañera viene para acá!"

"si fate no se espera esta fiesta" decía arisa muy sonriente

"tienes razón arisa-chan-decía suzuka-pero yo creo que ahora a de estar muy triste pensando que nadie se acordó de su cumpleaños"

"es verdad cuando me contesto el teléfono se escuchaba muy alegre y antes de colgar su vos se sentía muy triste" y no podía dejar de pensar en la tristeza que debió sentir en ese momento.

"jajaja esa fate muy sentimental para todo" decía hayate muy alegre pero antes de decir otra cosa el timbre de la puerta sonó todas se fueron a esconder y volvió a sonar el timbre otras tres veces

**Pov fate**

"porque no abrirán la puerta-decía mientras volvía a tocar el timbre- de seguro estarán en la habitación de arriba" giro la perilla y vio que estaba abierto a si je decidió entrar y se percato de que la luz se encontraba apagada.

Al encender la luz de todas partes salieron amigos y conocidos gritando "feliz cumpleaños"

Yo me sentí feliz pensé que nadie se acordaba llegaron a abrasarme primero lindy-san y chrono-kun

"oka-san no tenias trabajo y onii-chan no tenias que estudiar en la universidad"

"jeje hermanita eso lo inventamos para que pudiéramos venir a organizar la fiesta que planeo nanoha" voltee a ver a nanoha y le sonreí mi madre me dijo que me acercara y asi lo hice

"gracias por le fiesta nanoha" le dije

"no es nada fate-chan eres mi mejor amiga"

"y quisiera ser algo mas" dije susurrando

"¿dijiste algo fate-chan?"

"no nada que si salimos un rato"

"claro" las estrellas se notaban en lo alto nanoha y yo habíamos ido a dar un paseo nos paramos frente a un parque contemplándonos mutuamente me había decidido le diría en este mismo instante lo que yo siento por ella.

"nanoha… yo…." no pude seguir fui interrumpida por el sonido del celular de nanoha

**Pov nanoha**

Caminamos un rato con fate-chan y nos paramos en un parque ella me quería decir algo

"nanoha..yo…." y antes de que terminara de decir algo mi celular sonó interrumpiendo lo que iva a decir era un mensaje de hayate

Hayate-nanoha (_mensajes de celular_)

Nanoha ya le dijiste a fate lo que sientes porque ya se tardaron mucho y todos empiezan a preguntar por ustedes no es que se fueron a la casa de fate porque está sola jejeje

"perdona fate es algo sin importancia que me decias" mou maldita hayate la matare

"bueno nanoha lo que te tengo que decir es algo muy importante para mí no sé cómo pueda afectar a nuestra amistad pero quiero que sepas lo que yo siento…" asentí pues no quería interrumpirla

"yo, nanoha, hace tiempo que empecé a sentir que nuestra amistad ya no era la misma pues lo que yo sentía por ti ya no era amistad…..- cuando dijo eso no pude evitar que se me escaparan unas lagrimas tal vez ella ya no quería ser mi amiga ni nada- me di cuenta que yo me había… enamorado de ti nanoha no se si me correspondas pero quiero que sepas que te amo"

No pude mas y al escuchar eso me abalance sobre ella llorando

"fate-chan yo también…yo también te amo" le dije y después le di un beso en los labios

"nanoha entonces aremos esto formalmente…nanoha takamashi quieres ser mi novia"

"fate-chan claro que si mou" y le di un beso

después de eso decidimos volver a la fiesta cuando llegamos tomadas de las manos hayate se apuro a empezar a molestarnos luego de que nos dejara en paz le dimos a todos la buena nueva después de unas horas la fiesta termino y cada quien regreso a su casa

"gracias nanoha me has dado el mejor regalo… tu amor"

"ah pero ese no es lo único –y de mi bolsa saque una cajita- toma" le dije entregándosela

"esto es…"

"ábrelo" le dije y se apresuro a hacerlo con cuidado

"na-nanoha esto es un dije de oro con nuestras iniciales"

"si tute quedaras con la 'n' y yo con la 'f'"

"gracias nanoha estar contigo me hace la mujer mas feliz del mundo" me dijo y nos dimos un beso

**Fin**

Awww hoy estoy happy jeje bueno pues hoy es mi cumple a si que decidí hacer una historia (ya que nadie me hace una)por mi cumple jeje pues es una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió en un momentito de oseo jejeje grax a los que llegaron hasta esta parte nos leemos luego j

bay


End file.
